Like father like son?
by Jessie6
Summary: Face finds out more about his parents.


Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. I hope   
you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.  
  
Like father like son?  
  
"I don't want to know you. You have to understand that!"  
"But why?" The young man desperatly asked the woman before him. "I searched for you for a long time."  
She only looked at him coldly. "Because you are a criminal, just like your father was."  
"That's not true. We are innocent."  
"Yes, of course. Just like your father, I guess. Like father like son."  
"What are you talking about? What did my father do to you?"  
"He ... he raped me. Are you happy now?"  
The blonde man before her was obviously shocked. "I'm so sorry about that." He muttered. "But it's not my fault."  
"Don't you dare to come back here again. You are not better than him. You are his son."   
With that she shut the door and left Face alone with his thoughts.  
  
Only one week ago he had discovered who his mother was.  
It had been an coincidence and Face had thought he would finally get a chance to know her.  
In the night he had left the A-Team secretly.  
Only a letter told them a part of the truth:  
  
Dear Hannibal, BA and Murdock!  
  
Don't worry about me, I will be back as soon as I can.  
But there's something I have to do first.   
Please tell BA's mother where you are, so I can find you.   
Face  
  
Now he rang the doorbell of Mrs Baracus' house.  
She smiled as she opened the door. "Hello Face. Please come in, my son told me that you would come or at   
least contact me. I'm glad you came."  
"I had to come to the city anyway." Was all Face managed to say.   
The older woman looked at him carefully. "What troubles you?"  
No answer.  
"Face, why have you to come to this city and why didn't you tell the others where you are going to?"  
Still Face didn't want to answer, but he also didn't want to be rude. "It was something about my family."  
She frowned a little. "You grew up in an orphanage, didn't you?"  
The young man nodded silently.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"  
"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."  
"It's alright. Stay here for tonight and tomorrow you can go back to your friends. They are not too far away."   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Many thought ran through Face's head this night.  
'I wish I'd never found her!'  
'Why did she have to be so cold?'  
'Can it really be that I'm not better than my father?'  
'No, that can't be!'  
'Hannibal must never know.'  
Slowly he cried himself into sleep.  
  
Two days later he joined the rest of the team.  
"Oh, he's finally back!" Murdock greeted him cheerfully.  
"Hi Face." BA said.  
"Face, where have you been?" Hannibal asked.  
"It's a long story. It doesn't matter anymore."   
With that he climbed into the van and left his confused friends again.  
  
"Face, what is it? You behave very strangly since you are back."   
Hannibal sat down next to him.   
As he got no answer he asked the next question. "Where have you been? You know you can tell me anything."  
Face looked up to Hannibal.  
This was the first person he had ever trusted, he had been like a father to him.  
But he wouldn't tell him that his real father had raped his mother.   
Maybe he would also think that he could have something from this man.   
And he didn't want to risk Hannibal's respect.   
"I know, Hannibal. But I don't want to talk about it."  
"Face, I can see that something troubles you. Maybe it will help you to talk about it."  
The young man sighed sadly. "I can't tell you."  
"Why, kid? I just said that you can tell me anything."  
Now Face had tears in his eyes. "I found my mother."  
Hannibal was utterly surprised. "That's great!" He said finally. "Why aren't you happy about it?"  
"Because she doesn't want to know me."   
The older man could see how depressed Face was and gently touched his shoulder. "Why?"  
"Because my father raped her, that's how she got pregnant." The handsome young man bowed his head. "She   
thinks I'm like him."   
"Oh Face! You know that's not true."  
"Maybe ..."  
"Face!" Hannibal looked deep into his eyes. "Don't think that way. You are not like your father, not even a little   
bit."   
"And even if you're right. I wanted to talk to my mother. I ... I ..."   
"You wanted to get to know her better."  
He only nodded.   
The Colonel didn't know what to say.   
He loved that young man like he would love an own son and hated it to see him like that.  
"Face, I've known you for so many years. And I only pity your mother."  
Again the young man looked up to Hannibal. "Why do you pity her? Because she was raped?"  
"That's long ago, Face. NOW I pity her for missing such a wonderful son."  
Face had tears in his eyes. "Do you mean that?"  
"Of course, kid. I would be glad if I had a son like you."   
A smile appeared on the younger man's lips. "Thank you, Hannibal."  
"You have a family now, Face. You don't need a mother who blames you for your father's mistakes."  
"You are right. I'm glad that I have you."   
  
The End 


End file.
